


Steaming

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: It's already late at night when Nikaido and Kitayama reach the pool of hot water.





	

It's late at night, late enough that the other guests are long gone when Nikaido and Kitayama reach the pool of steaming hot water. The onsen is dimly lit up, just enough to create an atmosphere without getting too dark either; the open view over the mountains isn't exactly impressive in the dark, but the starry sky makes up for it. It's everything that the night sky in Tokyo isn't, and even though it's just a spontaneous weekend trip, it's refreshing in every way.  
“You don't need the towel,” Kitayama smirks as he pulls his own towel away, goes into the water completely nude. It's not like the hotel rules say anything against it, Nikaido is just used to wearing the towel, prefers to hide himself, but if it's just them it's not a big deal.  
“No one else is gonna show up, right?” He's already discarding the towel as he asks, but Kitayama shakes his head to answer anyway and he decides to trust him. It's not a large hotel anyway, not a lot of guests would venture out to soak in the onsen this late.

“Aah, this feels so good,” Kitayama sighs happily as he settles in the water, stretches his well-shaped arms out to the sides. Nikaido sits just out of his reach, agrees with a low hum, closes his eyes as he draws a deep breath. The water heats his skin, more than a shower or a normal bath would, intensely but awfully pleasant. Looking to his side he sees Kitayama in the same state, a peaceful look on his face (and it looks so, so good on him).  
“The stars are really pretty,” he says, not because there's an awkward silence, rather because it comes to his mind. The water ripples as Kitayama leans forward to look at the sky, before he turns to Nikaido.  
“You're such a romantic, Nika.”  
“Shut up,” he counters, because he's not, he's just saying what he's thinking.  
“It's okay. I don't mind your romantic side.”

They sit like that in silence for a good while, relaxing, not thinking. Nikaido lets his eyes fall closed again, leans his head back against the rocks behind him, certain that he won't fall asleep like this. Then suddenly there's a touch to his shoulder, careful enough that it doesn't startle him. Kitayama has moved closer, has a different look in his eyes now. Together with his toned body it's attractive, very much so, and almost more because it's very apparent that he knows it is. He waits for the kiss, knows that it's coming, welcomes it when he feels lips upon his own. It's a slow kiss, almost lazy, much like Nikaido's mind, slowed down by the heat against his skin, but still passionate like everything else is when Kitayama is involved in it. A wet hand in his hair, one on the thigh closest to him, and Nikaido opens his mouth to taste more of Kitayama, which in turn makes him move in even closer. The hand on his thigh slowly travels higher, has his nerves tingling even though it's still not anywhere near where it would feel _really_ good. With a squeeze to it Kitayama pulls back, the beginning to arousal showing in his eyes and the look triggers the same beginning for Nikaido.  
“Go over there?” Kitayama asks him, in that soft, deep voice, and nods towards the few steps that lead into the water. Nikaido shuffles the short distance there, sits on the lowest step so that he's still mostly in the water. Kitayama is close behind, without a word straddles Nikaido's lap and their hands are on each other faster than their lips come together again.

Kitayama's shoulders feel good under his palms, so does his back; the feeling of muscles moving under his skin as he rocks lightly towards Nikaido is as arousing as always. Even better is the breath he exhales when Nikaido's hands reach his lower back, knowing what is to come; Nikaido anticipates the moan he is rewarded with when he cups his ass and squeezes. Lightly at first, then firmly, pulls him closer at the same time. There's another low moan when they come close enough that Kitayama's cock brushes against Nikaido's skin, the hand that's back in his hair tightens further and Nikaido splays his hands once, sneaks one finger between his cheeks while he continues to knead one of them with his other hand.

The reaction that Kitayama gives when he finds his opening, rubs it lightly with the pad of his finger, is larger than usual. Maybe because he's still in the water, already so relaxed, skin sensitive. His whole body seems to tighten, like every muscle wants to move closer to Nikaido, his hips jerking and Nikaido follows him with his hand, keeps him pressed tight to his chest as he continues to rub in circles over his opening. He doesn't go further, doesn't try to insert even the tip of his finger, he would rather do that properly out of the water, but seeing Kitayama falling apart like this is worth pausing what they're doing to get back to their room later.  
“Nika,” he half breathes half moans, lets go of his hair to give him space to move. “Move up.” The hand on his waist leaves him, is put on the stair steps under water, and Nikaido gets it. He lifts himself up onto the next step and Kitayama follows. “One more step.” It brings Nikaido close to out of the water, but the air around them isn't cold, and with Kitayama's body hot against his own it wouldn't matter anyway. “Get my towel.”

It's an odd request, but Nikaido listens to it, turns around and finds it within reach from where he is. As he lifts it he realizes it's not the towel that he wants. It's the tiny, plastic tube filled with lubrication that he hadn't even noticed Kitayama had brought with him as his eyes had been all on the scenery.  
“You never know,” Kitayama defends himself, except he doesn't have to, because he had definitely known. Probably not to the point where he had planned it, but for the two of them it's hard to not make it happen if the mood is right. And Nikaido doesn't argue, squeezes some onto his fingers only to then realize that it might not stay on them in the water.  
“Come on,” Kitayama mumbles against the side of his head, and that's when he understands that the problem he is thinking about is already solved. Only Kitayama's legs are under water, and he has his knees on the step on each side of Nikaido, helping in keeping him above water enough that Nikaido can put his fingers inside him. Which he does, encouraged by Kitayama's words; he rubs some of the lubrication over his hole just like before, then slowly, slowly pushes a fingertip inside.

That this is really a public place is a fact long gone to his brain, all possible carefulness thrown aside despite that if someone did find them like this, it would be so, so problematic for them. But no one is going to come, that's what his brain tells him and he believes it, chooses to believe it so that he can continue sliding his finger in and out of Kitayama, getting him loose enough for a second. It's kind of surreal to hear Kitayama so close, feel him against himself, around his fingers when he puts two of them inside, when he throws a glance at the sky again, reminded that they're not anywhere they usually are. It's a good kind of surreal though, a kind he doesn't mind, didn't know he wanted but embraces now that he has it.  
“Wanna come like this?” he asks, pushes his fingers in as far as they will go, sets a pace that's just barely fast enough to have Kitayama making tiny noises every now and then. If he does want it he'll speed up, get him there in less time, because two fingers is Kitayama's favorite unless he has the chance of getting fucked instead. But Kitayama shakes his head, and just that has Nikaido's cock twitching.  
“Just faster.”

Nikaido could tease him, but he doesn't want to. He wants him to get close, so close that he has to deny himself his orgasm just because he prefers to come with Nikaido's cock inside. It's a hot thing to imagine, and even hotter when Kitayama's arms wrap around his neck to keep the rest of him steady, when the noises become frequent moans and the water moves underneath him to the point where it splashes up to the back of Nikaido's fingers and hand. He tries to picture what it must look like, the surface right below Kitayama's ass, a little above that when he moves, the lights reflecting in the water and on his skin, wet with both water and sweat now. He stops quickly, though, because picturing it inside his head isn't making his own situation any easier, and he wants his focus to be on Kitayama, not on the aching between his legs.  
“Nika, one more,” Kitayama gets out, spreads his legs wider and relaxes as Nikaido pushes a third finger in together with the other two. That's the last clue to what he really wants, and Nikaido is starting to get confident they're not going to make it out of the onsen area. It's his last try to make Kitayama ask to relocate to their room when he wraps his free hand around his cock, strokes it slowly as he eases all three fingers in and out of him, but Kitayama is so used to it that it only gets him ready quicker.  
“Here?” Nikaido mumbles, hopes that Kitayama understands that he's asking about where they're doing this; he definitely does as he gets off his lap and by that makes Nikaido's fingers slip out. He's rock hard, Nikaido sees it very clearly now, and he's in just the same state, so ready, and it's like the heat inside him is pounding in his veins as he watches Kitayama bends over and put his hands on the stone flooring surrounding the pool.

And Nikaido doesn't ask again, just gets some more lube, coats his length with it, then he pushes inside and he has no idea who moans louder, himself or Kitayama, but no matter who it is he reminds himself to keep it down. The staff must still be awake and being found by one of them isn't much better than being found by guests. It's difficult, though, and he opts for going fast to end it quicker. Kitayama doesn't seem to mind when he speeds up, at least, body already clenching around Nikaido's cock. It's much less surreal now that all he has eyes for is Kitayama's gorgeous back, when his ears are filled with his deep moans, when everything he feels heightens his arousal until he's certain he's going to come soon, too soon.  
“Mitsu,” he warns him, disregards how the water splashes up onto the flooring when he thrusts harder, “you should...”  
“Can't.” Kitayama throws the word over his shoulder, and Nikaido gets dangerously close at just the look of his face like that. He has to close his eyes and stop for a second to calm down, then before he continues he gets his hand around Kitayama's waist, wraps it around his cock again, and it's not long until Kitayama's body is jerking underneath him. He can hear Kitayama cursing, drives his cock inside him faster since he knows that they're both going to be coming any time now, and while he is the first to reach his orgasm, Kitayama is only a second behind.

Nikaido strokes a hand along his spine as he pulls out, keeps it on his hip as he straightens up, turns around for another of those slow, lazy kisses, one like the first he had gotten. This one lasts a lot less longer, and the hum Kitayama gives is full of satisfaction.  
“Shower, then bed time?” he suggests, and Nikaido smirks.  
“I wouldn't let you in the bed without a shower,” he teases, is very well aware that Kitayama knows. “You're dirty.”  
“ _You're_ dirty,” he bites back, pretends to be offended, but begins laughing too soon for it to be effective.  
“You're definitely dirtier,” Nikaido looks around at the onsen area, makes sure Kitayama gets what he means. Kitayama's dirty mind isn't a secret at all, but Nikaido wouldn't deny his own either, if the right person was to ask him; even as they're just getting out of the water he's already recalling Kitayama turning his head back to talk to him and makes a mental note to make him do that again, properly, if he ends up on all fours later tonight.


End file.
